


good fortune to you bold beauty

by Aminias



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Time Travel, hasi 'love at first pummel' Senju, naruto rare pair, obito 'time travel is the most fun a boy can have' uchiha, staring madara uchiha as the long suffering older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: "Do you think he likes flowers?" Hashirama wonders sprawled on the ground as Obito Uchiha whirls off Sharingan flashing "I'm going to get him flowers." He declares. The trees around him shake with laughter.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640770
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	good fortune to you bold beauty

Love hits Hashirama - literally all spitfire scars and burning determination. Falling through time after Tobiramas blade before it slices Izuna. Carrying the younger into Hashiramas arms as he desperately infuses chakra to him. Dark hair and a demand that reads as a request. 

Hashirama takes the offered chakra that glints like sunlight on river water and feels like a forest fire before new growth - takes and heals. 

“Beautiful,” Hashimara says unable to help himself. 

The Uchiha blinks rights himself eye laughing, “Heal,” he reminds every inch of the battlefield quaking with the force of his will. Flowers spring up underfoot petals blushing in the breeze. 

The grass whispers the tree branches reach around them - the battle falls still. 

"Do you think he likes flowers?" Hashirama wonders sprawled on the ground as Obito Uchiha whirls off Sharingan flashing "I'm going to get him flowers." He declares. The trees around him shake with laughter.

Uchiha Obito does in fact like flowers or at least peonies. Madara does not he spends the entire time sneezing and scowling red watery eyes glaring up at Hashirama. "Do you have somewhere to be besides harassing my cousin."

"Cousin?" Hashirama questions distracted by the play of light across Obitos scars and the way petals have drifted into his hair. "I thought you were brothers??"

" _Relation,"_ Madara growls voice rough with mucus.

"Thank you Hashirama," Obito says sweetly, "though I don't understand the occasion these are lovely," he titters to the peonies fingers gently stroking around the stems. 

Hashirama swears the flowers lean into his touch. He catches himself tilting forward as if to steal a moment more of warmth from that voice and chakra like a burning sun.

"Occasion .. _right.._ that is.. the uh.. the union of our people." He beams.

Madara hisses and spits mouthing "union of our people" like he might lose air. Tobirama is imploring either the sky or the ground and for once seems to be in agreement with Madara solemnly offering him a Kerchief. 

"How forward of you," Obito murmurs red eye regarding Hashirama with an edge of mirth.. 

"Oh I mean...that is to say," Hashirama swallows face burning, "the union er creation of this wonderful village."

"Kami preserve me," Madara pleads Hashirama privately echoes the sentiment.

"Excellent," Obito agrees coaxing a more stubborn Peonie. 

"Yes excellent," Hashirama nods. Beams again and freezes watching a vine of green wrap itself around the Uchiha’s arm and bud towards him. 

  
  


"I'd love to talk more about this...union tonight over dinner say nine o'clock."The scars around his face crinkle at the corner. 

"Oh and Senju?" He swallows down a whimper to match Obitos smile as clever fingers run through the length of Hashimas hair placing a Peonie behind his ear "Don't be late." 


End file.
